


Autumn Leaves

by Blepbean



Series: Weird drabbles 101 [1]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: 1 am Fanfictions, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, M/M, a tinge of angst, uwu finally did somethin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: With only Mark being the only person he can talk to decides to leave his life, Ethan finds out the 'what are we?' bit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this was actually a story, which i found had potential to be a fanfics, which I did. And changed up a lot of things, I'll post the actual story on the next chapter uwu  
> Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated <3

Ethan felt his heart beating out of his chest. Feeling the drum of his heart as him and Mark sat back to back. He swallowed against his dry throat. Ethan somehow felt they were connected, despite the weird events that has happened.  
He could still remember the gorgeous night they had, the cold wind brustling against his skin, Mark grinning as Ethan felt his skin get hotter. He only remembered the moments that really mattered to him.  
 _Mark’s angelic laugh._  
 _His skin against his._  
 _The whisper of Mark saying “I love you.”_  
 _His lips against Mark’s-_  
Ethan felt his face fluster, why was he thinking of that? That wasn’t true, Mark was just messing around with him.  
The kiss meant nothing.  
Their feelings aren’t mutual…  


The autumn leaves fell beside Ethan, taking his mind off his thoughts. The car keychain in the bag reflected the warm, colours of the leaves. Orange-red and a hint of brown.  
Ethan looked up and saw it with his own eyes, to Ethan it looked like it was burning. The wind picked up and blew the burning leaves away. He watched it get carried away in the wind.  
"Hey, Ethan," Mark spoke. Turning around Ethan saw Mark grinning at him, his insides fluttered. But Ethan can feel the nerves in Mark’s tone. What was he so worried about? "Yes, Mark?" Ethan answered, listening to the sounds of the quiet park.  
Mark paused, making Ethan uncomfortable. Clearing his throat Mark stood up, taking his navy bag with one quick swoop.  


Before the words can escape my mouth he left. Just like that Mark left him, Ethan felt he should run after him, but his legs were stuck to the ground.  
Ethan watched him walk through the dark brown oak trees, the trees swayed in the wind like it was dancing.  
Ethan can hear the leaves crunch beneath his feet as Ethan started to walk towards him. The wind touched Ethan’s face, icy and cold. Mark stopped and just stood there. "I'm moving away from here."  
The words pierced his heart. Ethan stopped walking towards him. He felt the leaves started to fall even more. Around him, he wanted to them flying towards Mark. Anger raced through his body. He wanted to send the leaves flying towards him, piercing Mark’s heart instantly.  
_Did he even care about Ethan? Was this, all of this a lie?_  
It was all lie, Mark never wanted him, no one even cared about him. Mark toyed with him like everyone else has done in the past. Just another scar in his breaking heart.  
He was the only person that understands Ethan, actually cared about him and Marks leaving me in this slice of area I live this horrible, miserable life in.  
But it’s all a lie…  
"Don't leave me," Ethan mumbled. He knew Mark was just playing with him, yet he felt… empty… so empty… he would miss him. But why? All the things Mark did was fake, yet he still wanted him back, Ethan never wanted him to leave. He was the only one he had in his life.  


__Ethan started running, like his feet were moving on their own. Feelings and emotions churned inside him.  
_Sadness, anger, emptiness, regret, pain_   
What was he supposed to do? As his thoughts and emotions were just a giant mess, he wants to punch Mark, or cry in his chest, or slap him across the face.  
Mark made a face at Ethan, which didn’t help as Ethan was close to crying as tears formed in his eyes.  
Ethan’s anger finally tipped him over, as he lazily threw a punch at Mark, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mark took the lazy hits from Ethan, it was slow but powerful. He grinned to himself.  
“I HATE YOU!” Ethan yelled, his voice echoing. He was a sobbing mess, as he threw another punch at Mark.  
Suddenly enveloped by a tight embrace by Mark Ethan almost jumped, melting into his touch and heat. As Ethan sobbed in Mark’s chest, not caring about his black jacket getting stained with Ethan’s tears.  
As Mark buried his face on Ethan’s soft hair, as he made patterns on Ethan’s back to calm him down.  
“You don’t love me…” Ethan said, his voice muffled by his jacket. He let out a tiny sob as Ethan hit Mark.  
“Hey, Ethan, of course I love you.” Said Mark, reassuring Ethan as he ran his hands through his hair.  
“No, you don’t.” Ethan sobbed, his punches barely landed as it slowly died.  
“Ethan listen-”  
“You leaving me because I’m not good enough for you-”  
He was interrupted by Mark cupping his chin, their faces were mere inches away. Mark wiped away Ethan’s tears on his cheek with his thumb, grinning as he saw how red Ethan was.  
“Don’t you ever tell yourself that, I-I love you…” Mark said, looking him in the eye Ethan’s anger and insecurities disappeared as Mark leaned in for a kiss, which made Ethan’s heart flutter, he can hear Mark’s heartbeat with his.  
The kiss was soft, quick. Ethan stood on his heels to catch a better angle, which Mark chuckled at.  
_Their feelings were mutual… Mark wasn’t joking._   
As they pulled out from the kiss he didn’t realise how fast his heartbeat was going, his face was flushed as he looked back at Mark who was grinning at him.  
Ethan rested his head on the crook of Mark’s shoulder, both of them enjoying each other’s company, Mark hummed as Ethan snuggled against him.  


__They lingered for a few more minutes, staying like that as Ethan sighed.  
Ethan hugged him as tight as he could. He was going to miss his cute face of his.  
"Promise me you will never forget me, please." Ethan managed to say, his voice muffled by the jacket Mark was wearing.  
"I promise," Mark said. I knew he meant it. That was the only thing I needed to hear. He didn’t want him to let go, it hurt as he let go of Mark. Already missing the touch from Mark.  
Ethan watched him go, leaving him behind in this pretty park full of autumn leaves. Ethan see him walk off to the distance, leaving behind a little trail of a path with no leaves.  
"I will find you again," Ethan yelled. He stopped and turned around to face him. Ethan can see Mark’s smile. "I will." Ethan mumbled to himself. Still feeling the warm touch that Mark left him with.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the actual story had a completely different plot than the fanfic, so.... here ya go  
> kudos, feedback and comments are appreciated <3 uwu

Thump, thump, thump. I felt the heart beat of him as we sat back to back. I swallowed against my dry throat. I felt like we were connected.  
The autumn leaves fell beside me. The car keychain in the bag reflected the warm, colours of the leaves. Orange red and a hint of brown. I looked up and saw it with my own eyes, it looked like it was burning. The wind picked up and blew the burning leaves away.  
"Hey Charlene." He spoke. I can feel the nerves in his tone. What was he so worried about?  
"Yes, Ben?" I answered, tying my hair into a ponytail in the process.  
Ben paused, clearing his throat. He suddenly stood up, grabbing his blue navy bag.  


Before the words can escape my mouth he left. Just like that he left.  
I watch him walk through the dark brown oak trees, the trees swayed with the wind like it was dancing. I can hear the leaves crunch beneath my feet as I started to walk towards him. The wind touched my face, it felt icy and cold. He stopped, and just stood there.  
"I'm moving out of the country."  


The words pierced my heart. I stopped walking towards him. I felt the leaves started to fall even more. Around me, I wanted to them flying towards him. Anger raced through my body. I mean it isn't his fault he's moving but then I felt this sadness in me. I felt empty. He was different from the rest, like a green ball in a pit full of white ones. A tear ran down my cheeks and splashed onto the ground full of autumn leaves. He was the only person that understands me, actually cared about me and he's leaving me in this slice of area I live this horrible, miserable life in.   
"Don't leave me," I mumbled.  


I actually started running, like my feet were moving on their own. I hugged him as tight as I could. I'm going to miss him.  
"Promise me you will never forget me, please." I managed to say, my voice was muffled by the blue jacket he was wearing.  
"I promise," he said. I knew he meant it. That was the only thing I needed to hear. I don't want him to let go, I don't want to leave. But I did.  
I watch him go, leaving me in this pretty park full of autumn leaves. I see him walk off to the distance, leaving behind a little trail of a path with no leaves.  


It's funny how people can just go like that, and they say all good things come to an end. I don't want this to end, he was my only hope. He just left my life, he just did.  
"I will find you," I yelled. He stopped and turned around to face me. I can see his smile.  
"I will." I mumbled to myself.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 idfk


End file.
